Hi, Pink!
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: The Diamonds' final attack on Earth, and White Diamond confronting Pink after sending her to her room 6,000 years later, from White Diamond's perspective.


_"Blue! Calm down this instant! Think of what you're doing."_

 _"Let go of me, Yellow!"_

 _"Think rationally for stars' sake!"_

 _"NO! The time for rationality is OVER!"_ A deep boom resonated throughout the cavernous royal chamber. _"White!"_

White's head twitched in the direction of her muffled underlings. Another thunderous clap trembled her ship's foundations.

 _"White, I know you know what happened, NOW LET US IN!"_

 _"BLUE DIAMOND STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS!"_

White Diamond blinked, and she let her silly little Diamonds phase through. Blue's hood was thrown back for the first time in a millennia, and her eyes were pouring with tears. The sight made White's grand form to, for a moment, ache to exist just slightly more, slightly more potently, than it did right now.

Pink had betrayed them. Her sibling Diamonds were none the wiser, but it wasn't necessary to let them know.

White conveyed this all through just a widening of the eyes. Her smile tightened. "Pink Diamond is no longer with us," she said tightly.

Blue Diamond then _roared._ _"I WANT THEM ALL SHATTERED AND DUSTED TO THE WIND!"_

White Diamond let the silence hang just long enough for Blue to feel-

"And," Yellow added tightly, "I'm inclined to agree with her, too, White. Wholly."

White narrowed her eyes a foot. That was interesting. "Oh, Blue Diamond," she said, "always shattering your problems to oblivion instead of fixing them." But that was her right as a Diamond, of course. To rule as she wished. "And will doing so bring closure to this ugly chapter of our existence?" posed White Diamond.

"It certainly will," growled Blue. Yellow merely nodded tersely, her mouth hard.

White grinned. "OK." For the first time in eons, White Diamond moved one foot. Then the other. "Come outside with me, and focus all your feeling upon galactic coordinates 179° 56′ 39.4 longitude and latitude 0° 2′ 46.2."

* * *

White phased through the wall of Pink's incubation chamber. Her new form was even more frail and tiny than the last, the poor pebble. "Hi, Pink!" cooed White.

"U-uh, h-hi, W-White-!" She said in a high, but masculine voice.

"Oh, don't be scared, Starlight, you're not in _serious_ trouble or anything."

She gulped anyway. "Um, that's good t-!"

"Though I'm not happy about this rebellious phase of yours. It cost us a lot of time and resources. Resources we could have spent strengthening our position in the galaxy. Your games have cost us dearly, Pink Diamond."

Pink had one second to start explaining herself _well._

"I didn't want this!"

White's being ached at the quiver in her voice. She really was in over her head, wasn't she? That's always been White's theory in the lulling hours.

She looked aside, hands clasped. Clearly, ashamed. "I-I was always just frustrated that nobody respected me, that they didn't have any faith in me." She spoke with such sincerity, such clarity, White had no reason to doubt her honesty. Which meant, she really felt this way. "They didn't trust my value or my input, and they couldn't teach me how to live up to my ability because they didn't know how! I was... nothing... like them, l-like you guys..."

White Diamond had knelt down in front of Pink over the course of her explanation. She had to back all the way to the wall to make way for White's huge, glowing legs. She let her sadness show in a frown. "What were you trying to prove on Earth, Starlight?" She gave her a full minute in Earth-time as a show of affection. "Any century, Pink."

"Sorry, sorry!" she stammered. "It's just... I don't remember what I was trying to prove. When I got to Earth I just... lost myself. In its beauty, the freedom it brought. I realized what we were doing to it, and I, I _hated_ it, White!" Pink started to cry. "I hate that we were killing it! And yet, when I tried bringing my problem to Blue and Yellow they wouldn't let me have this!"

"They were the ones who fought to let you have Earth," White quietly intoned. Pink's face, understandably, dropped in shock. Of course they didn't tell her. "They fought for 'months,' convincing me to let you have a planet..." White continued, brightly as she was radiant, "I didn't think you could handle it. I see now that I was right, as always. Your sister-Diamonds are here now."

White willed Pink's chamber to a larger size as a teleportation sphere came forth. She didn't blink or even glance in Yellow and Blue's direction as the sphere dissipated around them. "White, Pink," Blue intoned, fear and joy fighting for control in her voice.

Yellow nodded to the both of them. "I imagine things are going well," she uttered dryly.

White couldn't help but notice how close the two of them were standing. "Oh, yes! Pink and I were just, catching up! In fact, we were just clarifying the precise moment I'd decided you disgusting off-color Diamonds aren't worth the dust beneath my heels!"

Yellow and Blue shuddered. Pink just look shocked.

More disgusting tears welled in Blue's eyes. "White, why-?"

"This _little game_ has brought out the very worst in our species," White said tersely. "It's devolved us into weak, emotional shadows of our former selves. The rest of the galaxy _watches_ as we deteriorate by the century! And THAT is in _no thanks_ to the two of _**you**_!" White Diamond's voice boomed. "The last six-thousand years, this Rose Quartz facade, these 'Crystal Gems,' Pink falling for the allure of a planet's ecosystem and culture? It's little more than a cry for help - a lack of communication between the three of you. So here's what I command:"

"White, a moment, please. Allow me to explain-"

 ** _"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN, YELLOW DIAMOND."_** White clapped her hands together, and in a short, sharp yell Yellow Diamond dissipated into her gem. Blue cried out, scrambling. She caught it in her whirlwind of sleeves, hugging the great gem to her bosom, whispering to it. "Blue," her head whipped up, eyes wide and weepy, "tell Yellow: I know you two fuse when your Pearls aren't around."

Blue went stark-white, while Pink squealed aloud, _"Whaaaaat?"_ It took all of White's willpower not to smirk.

"This is what I command: Pink Diamond has a second chance on planet Earth. She will have its crust hollowed and extracted of all traceable organic life by the end of ten Earth-years or she will spend the next eon bubbled and on display in the Homeworld palace courtyard!"

"Wait!" Pink cried. "What about the life there?! The humans?!"

"Oh, Pink," White cooed, because she did sympathize, a long, long time ago. "You'll get used to it."

Pink paled as White finally acknowledged her greatest failures. "Meanwhile, Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond will assist her, personally."

Blue gasped. "B-but White, what of our gems? Our colonies, our planets?"

"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle," White assured her. "What's a few-million more gems to take care of?"

"You'll have much to maintain, though."

"Oh, Blue, I already take care of most of your colonies! Considering your... inability to work as efficiently as you once did. I digress: if this is what it takes to bring our species, and the three of you, into greatness, then there is truly no other choice. You are dismissed, Blue. Don't forget to retrieve Yellow through your window of tears!" she called out, even though Blue was already cradling her sister-Diamond.

Pink couldn't take her eyes off Blue, who just grieved with shame as she marched out of Pink's incubation chamber. At least she realized right away that White wasn't sending her and Yellow a transportation sphere.

White smiled down on Pink. "Make me proud, Starlight. Don't end up like your sisters: drowning in their own inability to cope with their emotions. Or worse, isolating them in a forgotten, unaddressed black hole, that only inspires an infection of detachment within those who follow you."

* * *

 **Just basically my brain dump for White's character, the Diamonds' next arc, a dumpy headcanon for Yellow and Blue while I'm at it, and fanfiction substituting for a lack of episodes.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
